An emoji is a small graphic or icon that can convey an expression or an emotion, such as a smiley face that conveys happiness or a kiss that conveys affection. A user of a messaging system may include an emoji in a message to express the emotion conveyed by the emoji. An emoji may have a fixed animation, such as the emoji winking an eye, or blowing a kiss. However, a user cannot alter the fixed animation of the emoji.
Some animation and augmented reality (AR) systems can add objects to an image. For example, an AR system may add a funny nose to a picture of a person, or morph a picture of one person, such as the user, into a picture of another person, such as a famous actor or public figure. These systems typically use camera output (e.g. RGB data) to determine contours of the person to provide the data to perform the morphing. Using only RGB data for depth information can be problematic in low-light conditions.